


Christmas Miracles

by SSKookieMonster



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Dawn'An, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSKookieMonster/pseuds/SSKookieMonster
Summary: Hyojong wants to surprise Yan An, but surprises himself more when he has a panic attack. Easing him through it, Yan An coaxes Hyojong back to his senses and gives him a Christmas gift he will never forget.





	

Hyo Jong looked over his shoulder at himself in the mirror as he swayed his hips, the short skirt of the Santa dress he had bought swishing gently across his toned ass. He nearly choked at the sight, his face turning just as bright as the dress itself before he looked away and buried it in his hands. He couldn't believe that he had thought that this was a good idea, but it was too late now. The velvety fabric clung to his body, the satin black belt tight around his waist and you could see every muscle ripple as he breathed. His chest was falling up and down more quickly than usual, his nervousness getting the better of him and he shook his head, trying to collect his bearings. 

“Get it together, Hyo Jong.” He glanced at himself in the mirror again, this time facing it and he bit his lip as he turned slightly to the side, his perky cheeks peering out from beneath the white fluff that adorned the hem of the dress. He could see his nipples puckered against the fabric, the soft rub of it on his chest somehow arousing and he blushed again before moving to sit on he edge of the bed. He bent down, slowly tugging on one white stocking that reached his thigh. He pulled the other one on and huffed, flopping over backwards onto the bed as he tried to calm himself down. “This is fine. This is fine. Oh my god, this is so embarrassing.” He flung one arm over his face, shaking his head from side to side and he let out a long whoosh of air before sitting up and tugging the Santa hat down over his hair. 

With shaky hands he picked up his cell phone and punched in a text, his small white teeth digging into his lower lip as he typed. 

HJ: Can you come to my room please, I need you.

He had feigned being ill during the small Christmas party that was being held in their practice room, claiming to just need some time to rest and that he would rejoin the others shortly after. It had been about twenty minutes, though he still felt a bit nauseous. He knew it was merely nerves and that once things got started, his uneasiness would give way to a much more pleasurable feeling. He also knew that it would make his partner happy and that helped ease some of his anxiety. He had been wanting to take it a step further for a while, but it was hard for him, being as shy as he was. He had decided that after being together for two years it was finally time to stop being afraid and to just do it, though, he had to admit that this was a bit over the top.

He jerked as he heard a faint knock on the door, the soft voice calling out to him and he quickly laid himself on the bed, propping up his head with his hand and crossing one leg over the other; his face flushing as he eyed the door that had never seemed so menacing before. He opened his mouth to speak, his voice coming out in a small squeak and he held his breath as he waited for the other to enter the room.

“Hyo Jong, baby? Are you ok-... What the fuck?” Yan An stopped dead in his tracks, pupils blown and he blinked before rubbing his eyes to make sure he was really seeing what was in front of him. After making sure it was real, he pushed the door closed behind him and took a step deeper into the room. “I thought you were sick, but... is this what you were doing?” He felt his lips curve into a small smirk, his eyes drinking in the sight of his blushing boyfriend, his knees hitting the edge of the bed. “Where did you even find this thing?” He reached out one hand, stilling it as he saw the elder flinch and his smile softened, his extended fingers gently stroking over the fabric covering his stomach. 

“On the internet..” Came the timid voice, the older male shivering as he felt the contact. He bit his lower lip again, his eyes flitting around the room, trying to look anywhere but his lover's eyes. He glanced in his direction as he felt the bed shift, the full weight of the other male now resting beside him and he inhaled sharply as their eyes finally met. He swallowed harshly, his Adam's Apple bobbing nervously as he felt the fingers trail up his body until they rested on his chin. 

Yan An's grip was firm, yet gentle as he lifted the elder's chin so that he could kiss him softly. Hyo Jong's lips were quivering, a heated breath passing between them and dusting the younger's. He smiled into the kiss, his tongue swiping across the thin line between the elder's lips and he pulled away, his eyes focused on his lover's face.

“It looks good on you.” The voice was lower than his usual speaking voice, his obvious desire seeping into his words and he sat up, his arms wrapping around the smaller male and pulling him into a seated position. “But if you're Santa, then shouldn't I be in your lap?” He smirked again, shifting his weight so that he was straddling the other male. He was the taller of the two, his neck tilted down to look into the elder's eyes and he sank down against his thighs. “This is better. Hmm, but what do I want to ask Santa to give me for Christmas...” He tapped on his chin as he watched the others face, cheeks rosy and eyes full of nervous interest. He hummed in thought, his eyes squinting as he smiled wider and he placed a light kiss on the tip of Hyo Jong's nose. 

“I think..” His lips moved to his cheek, brushing it lightly as he continued to speak. “I want..” Soft kisses made their way down his jaw. “To see.” The breath was at his ear now, heavy and hot, causing the elder to squirm as he heard the request. “What's under this dress...”

Hyo Jong felt the blood rush to his head, his nerves at their peak and he nodded slowly, his hands pushing at the taller male's chest gingerly. 

“Yo-you need to move, if you want me to show you...” 

Yan An smiled and nuzzled his nose against the elder's neck, planting a soft, wet kiss just below his ear before sliding off of his perch on his thighs. He settled at this feet, his legs crossed and he sat with his hands in his lap, waiting patiently for the other to comply with his request. He could see the hesitance in the other's movements, the way he fidgeted before lifting the hem of the skirt, slowly revealing the skin of his thighs, the white stockings he wore contrasting deeply against the tanned skin. He hummed in admiration, the sound stopping as the fabric continued to move. He nearly choked, his hand covering his mouth to hold back a surprised sound, his eyes trained between the elder's thighs. 

“Don't stare...” Came the soft voice, strained and full of shame, his head turned away from the younger male. He bit his lip again, his eyes squeezed shut tightly as he heard the other hum again, clearly amused. He had hiked the hem of the dress up to his belly button, his muscled stomach and cock now visible. He had opted to wear the too-tight, too-revealing, too-too-shameful panties that had come with the dress. They were made for a woman, the size far too small to fit all of his eager arousal inside and the head was fully visible, straining against his tanned stomach. They were made from mesh fabric, giving him no shelter from prying eyes and he let out a low sound as he heard the teasing voice.

“How shameful you are, Hyo Jong.” Yan An took to teasing his elder at times, now being no exception and he licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come. He lurched forward, his body creeping closer to the other and he ran a hand up one stocking clad thigh. He could feel the other tense up, his body trembling at the touch, his fingers stroking small circles. “Nn... Baby, relax.” He knew that Hyo Jong was shy, often trying to cover himself when he was exposed, his arms wrapping around his torso entirely at times. It warmed his heart to see him trying so hard now, the lower half of his body completely exposed and vulnerable. He pressed his lips against warm skin, brushing softly against the other's inner thigh. 

“An...” He mumbled, dropping the surname, his eyes fixated on the top of his lover's head. His fingers were wound tightly in the hem of his dress, his knuckles white as he mewled lowly at the kisses littering his thighs. He loved the feel of the younger male's lips, the attention he paid to vast expanse of his thighs, the way his hair brushed his skin as he moved. He let out a contented sigh, his free hand moving to tangle in the jet black hair, the pads of his fingers massaging his scalp. 

Yan An perked at his name, knowing that Hyo Jong only dropped his surname in intimate situations. He let out a soft chuckle, the vibrations stirring up a fire in Hyo Jong's stomach and he felt the elder's fingers dig into his scalp. He nipped at the flesh beneath his lips, his face moving to hover just above the straining cock; his tongue snaking out to draw a wet stripe along the thin line of hair on the toned stomach. He flicked his eyes upward, meeting the gaze of the other and he could see the need in his eyes, though he would rarely verbally express his wants. 

“So, what does Santa want for Christmas?” He smirked as the elder groaned, his shyness taking over and he could feel the fingers on the back of his head urging it down. He stiffened his neck, refusing to budge as he held his gaze firmly. 

“An.. Please.” His voice was barely audible, his cheeks once again flushed a dark shade of pink and he nudged his hips upward. He hissed when he felt the breath graze his skin, the younger finally complying and tilting his head down to face the needy arousal. His lips parted fully and a low moan poured from his mouth, the wet heat of Yan An's tongue encircling the head. He let out a whine as he felt the heat rescind, one eye opening to peer down at his lover. He caught the smirk on the younger's lips, fingertips scraping along his inner thigh as he dropped his head to rest against crook of his hip. He was eying the elder as his fingers moved, the touch light and barely registering as it ghosted over the mesh panties. “An...” He nudged his hips forward again, his breath hitching as he felt the contact, the fingers stretching and the palm wide and warm as it cupped his length.

Yan An was amused by the way Hyo Jong struggled to communicate what he wanted with words, but he got the message loud and clear. He ground the base of his palm into the elder's length, his hand sliding up and down slowly, the mesh fabric causing a strange sensation on the other's flesh. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was different and he was aching for more contact; both eyes now boring down on the younger male. He could see that he was getting to his hyung, his hand coming to a still as he reached the tip of his arousal, his fingertips hooking in the waistband of the panties. His free hand moved to rest on the center of the elder's chest, the light pressure urging him to lie back, his hips raising as moved; both hands now working to free the aching cock from it's restraint.

His hands moved slowly, dragging the thin fabric down the tan thighs, past stocking clad knees, off of his feet, and onto the floor. He turned his gaze upward, reveling in the sight of the other, his lower half completely bared to him and he slid back to his former position, his hands trailing up the inside of the slim legs. He always loved it when Hyo Jong let him take control, though he sometimes wished the elder would open up more and tell him what he wanted. They had been together for two years now, but he still had to struggle to get it out of him. 

He had learned to take hints and he knew which subtle movements and sounds were cues, but he sometimes felt that the other still didn't trust him enough to voice what he wanted; and that hurt. He hoped that this display, that this shameful velvety red dress was the key to unlocking whatever door Hyo Jong still had closed. He hoped that he would finally be able to hear his desires voiced, that beautiful, unique voice that he loved so much; urging and begging Yan An for whatever his heart desired. That would be a true Christmas miracle.

“If-” He stopped abruptly, his eyes closing as he inhaled and exhaled slowly. “If you don't hurry up, Santa might have to put you on the naughty list this year.” He spoke the words hurriedly, one arm draping over his burning cheeks, his mind reeling with embarrassment at the words that had fallen from his lips. He was bad at this, he knew that, his shyness almost overwhelming at times and he had felt the strain that it put on their relationship. He knew that Yan An mostly understood, and he knew that he would continue to be gentle and patient with him, but he also knew that he loved Yan An very much and that he hated his inability to overcome his own fear. It wasn't that he was afraid of Yan An, or that he was afraid of sleeping with him, it was more so that he was afraid of himself. 

He had never been in a sexual relationship before and he didn't know if he would be any good at it. The first time that he had tried to give Yan An a blowjob, he had used too much teeth and actually caused him pain. He learned after a while, with Yan An's coaching, how to do it properly and in two years time he had become quite skilled at it; but it never went beyond that. Every time Yan An would even get close to his ass he would shy away and even make excuses as to why he couldn't do it that day, or he would pretend to sleep. He felt bad about it, but he was afraid to disappoint the younger male, especially knowing that he had been in relationships previously. The anxiety that he constantly felt over his own fears was apparent now, his heart racing in his chest, tears threatening to spill.

“Baby..” The voice was soft and lulling, concerned eyes focused on the trembling chin of the elder male. He knew that look, despite being unable to see his face, he knew that Hyo Jong was struggling in his own mind. He stretched his body over the other, his elbows resting at his sides and he lightly stroked the cheek that was visible with that back of his fingers. “Jo-hyung.. Look at me.” The pet name rarely came out of the younger male, saving it only for times of need and deeply intimate moments, though he knew that it would coax the elder to listen. He smiled softly as the arm fell away, revealing red, puffy cheeks and squinting eyes. “What's wrong, baby?” He cooed, his fingers stilling on the warm cheek, his heart dropping as he heard the loud sob escape and the tears finally came. “Hey, hey...”

No matter what Yan An did or said at this point, Hyo Jong was lost to his own anxiety, his body wracked with sobs, his cheeks staining with tears. He shook his head, trying to drown out the other male, though he knew he was only trying to help and he felt even more desperate as he felt the other pull him into a sitting position and hold him close. His body was slack as he sobbed, his face buried in the taller males chest and he breathed shakily as he tried to calm himself down. His heart was still pounding, but it's pace had slowed as he felt the younger male rocking him in his lap, one hand rubbing his back as he murmured words of love and encouragement next to the elder's ear. He exhaled loudly, his thoughts finally calming and he shifted his shaky arms to wrap around the taller male's waist. 

“You're okay. It's okay. Don't worry..” He cooed, his voice low and tender as he nuzzled his nose against the elder's temple, following a soft kiss to his hair. He felt the arms encircle him, a small smile forming on his lips and he knew that the other was finally calming down. He had witnessed Hyo Jong's panic attacks in the past, at first not knowing what to do, and sending himself into a panic of his own. After years of seeing the same thing occur, he had learned how to spot the signs and how to coax him down; though the attacks had seemed to lessen as time went on. This was the first time he had seen him so panicked in months and he was concerned that he had done something to scare him. “We don't have to do any more.”

Hyo Jong frowned as he heard the words, his head rubbing against the taller male's chest as he tried to shake his head no. That wasn't what he wanted, he wanted to be with Yan An, he knew that now, for certain. He had forgotten what it felt like to reach this point of self-doubt and fear, Yan An's constant presence making him feel at ease and loved to the point that his panic attacks had nearly almost disappeared. It was a jarring feeling to doubt himself so much after so long, but feeling the amount of love and care that Yan An was showering him with, despite the fact that they were mid-foreplay, broke through all of it. He could feel the warmth spreading through him, his own feelings bubbling over and he finally felt completely at ease, his breathing coming at an even pace and his heart racing for another reason. He was finally ready to give himself to the younger male, all of his doubt melting away as he listened to the continued string of words, full of love and admiration. His mind was set in it's decision as he raised his head, his lips gently brushing against the hollow of the other's neck. 

“Jo-hyung?” Yan An could feel the tension slipping away, the other's breathing coming in a less hurried pace, though his heart was still thumping against his own. He nearly choked as he felt the lips on his skin, the soft touch endearing and he squeezed the elder tightly in his arms. He felt a swell of love in his chest as he cradled the smaller male, happy that he had finally snapped out of it. He didn't want to push him, but he still felt a small tug of concern in the back of his mind, still hoping that he had not been the cause of the other's distress. “Do you want to talk about it?” He whispered, his voice the one coming out shaky this time, his hands sliding along the elder's body to cup his cheeks and turn his face toward his own.

Hyo Jong stared at Yan An, knowing that he would have to explain himself sooner or later, and now would be that time. He cleared his throat, nodding slowly and he recounted back to the younger male what had been going on in his head. He conveyed to him his self-doubt, his fear of not being good enough, and his desire to please the younger male, but that he worried about falling short with his lack of experience. He smiled weakly as he saw the look of dismay on the others face, his brow furrowed as he hummed lowly. He wasn't sure how to take the response, his eyes starting to water again and he swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to keep it together.

“Stttuuu-pid.” He blinked as he felt a finger flick the tip of his nose, his eyes going wide with confusion as he tried to register what was happening. He had just bared his soul to his lover and been called stupid in response. He opened his mouth to argue, his lips barely parted when he felt the same finger press against them to silence him. “No. You listen.” His tone was firm and commanding, his narrowed eyes focused on his own and he nodded slowly, unable to argue with the dominant male. “You really hurt my feelings, hyung.” The volume of his voice had dropped, his lips frowning as he continued. “Do you really devalue yourself that much? And do you really think I would dissatisfied with you? I've been with you for two years. If I was going to leave I would have by now. We haven't even had sex, yet. Come on, if you really feel that I would be upset with you because you're clumsy at sex then I really don't know you, and I DO know you. So stop being an idiot. Ok?” 

Hyo Jong couldn't help but laugh, his body shaking as he listened to the younger male scold him and he heaved a sigh of relief. He really was being an idiot. After spending two years with the younger male, he should have known that he would respond this way and that he had nothing to fear. He reached up a hand, gripping the other's wrist and dragging his hand away; the other gripping the back of the younger's head and pulling him into a deep kiss. His lips were parted before Yan An had a chance to nudge them open, his tongue darting into the other's mouth his eyes closing as they kissed feverishly. He loved how well theirs mouths fit together, their lips and tongues matching one another's movements perfectly. He could easily get lost in kissing Yan An, and he let out a long sigh as the other parted from him, out of breath and smiling.

Their eyes met again, only for a moment, before he was on his back again. Yan An was hovering over him, his eyes drinking in his features, his cheeks tear streaked and his lips swollen. He whimpered as he felt the tongue on his cheek, lapping at the dried tears and he wrapped his arms around the larger male's back. He held onto him loosely, just wanting to touch him and he relaxed into the bed, soft noises rumbling in his throat as Yan An littered his face with kisses. He craned his neck, his head falling back as he felt the heat move lower, soft, wet lips trailing down his throat to his collar bone before stopping to gently tug on the strap of the dress.

“Can I take it off?” 

The question was hardly innocent, and the impact was great. Hyo Jong glanced down at Yan An, his face flushing again. He knew it was coming, that he would have to bare everything to him before the night ended. He had been naked in front of Yan An before, though most of the time they at least kept their shirts on. It had been a while since he had let himself be seen completely nude, and despite it being Yan An he was still embarrassed. He could feel the eyes peering at him, the younger male's cheek pressed against his chest as he waited patiently, a slight nod the only reply he could muster.

Yan An smiled up at his lover, his body pulling away and he immediately missed the warmth. He slowly unbuckled the belt, watching as the fabric fell a bit more loosely around the elder's waist and he moved his hands to rest on his hips. He glanced up at Hyo Jong again, their eyes meeting and granting permission, his hands finally sliding the velvet fabric higher. The flesh beneath was flushed, almost as pink as the elder's face and he stroked his thumbs over the silken skin as they moved. He had been longing for this sight, the ache in his pants becoming unbearable, but he knew he has to be patient. He stopped as the dress passed over puckered nipples, his eyes drinking them in before he gently plucked one between his fingers. He stiffened at the moan, his dark eyes falling on the parted lips, his fingers rolling it between them gently as he pulled a second moan from the elder.

Hyo Jong was reeling, his body hot and flushed, his mind hazy. He was nervous still, but he was no longer afraid. He blushed and squeezed his eyes shut, his parted lips betraying him and spilling forth shameful noises as he felt his nipples being teased. He bit down on his lower lip, holding back another moan as he felt the other pinch one of his nipples, his eyes shooting open to cast a slight glare at the younger male. He was greeted with a laugh and he felt himself being lifted off of the bed, just long enough to pull the dress off, his hair ruffling as it slipped over his head, the Santa hat long forgotten. He settled back down against the bed, his body completely bared to the younger and he felt himself growing self conscious. He immediately moved his arms to cover himself, but felt his wrists being captured by the other, his arms pinned next to his head.

“No. I want to look at you.” Yan An's voice was husky and dripping with desire, his eyes glinting as he trailed them down the expanse of the elder's body. He released the hands that he held in place, letting his own fall to rest on the slender hips of the smaller male. He kneaded the flesh, his fingers squeezing and releasing, his tongue wetting his lips as he was watched the way his skin moved from his ministrations. He exhaled sharply, his eyes falling to the neglected cock that strained against the muscled stomach, it's slit leaking and it's veins pulsing. He wanted to touch it, to kiss it, lick it, to engulf the entire thing in his mouth, but he still needed to be patient. 

He let his hands roam over the exposed skin, the light brush of his hands making sure to cover every visible inch. He loved the way the elder moved, his body squirming and his breath coming in small pants as he felt himself come undone; his mind and heart filled with Yan An. He brought his hands back to the thighs that he loved so much, parting them slowly and he lowered himself to place a soft kiss on one inner thigh. He gently lapped at the hairless skin, his lips puckering to blow softly on the wet spot and he smiled as he watched the elder tremble at the contrast in temperature. His eyes fell between the parted thighs, watching intently as the puckered hole twitched and he licked at his lips before voicing another request. 

“Can I eat you out?” 

Hyo Jong jerked, half sitting up at the question, his mind not ready for it. He stared at the younger male, his voice caught in his throat and he swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“Y-Yes.” 

He was burning up, his body flopping back down on the bed to hide the mortified look on his face, his lips falling apart to let out a choked gasp as he felt the tip of Yan An's tongue stroke between his cheeks after positioning his legs over his shoulders. It was a strange sensation, though it wasn't a bad one, his body never having felt anything like it before. He had fingered himself in the past, and he had seen Yan An fuck himself with various toys over the past two years, but he had never had anything other than his own fingers inside of his ass. He hissed as he felt the tongue push past his rim, the tip flicking and stroking at his insides, his mind hazing over. It felt oddly comfortable and unsettling at the same time, his body growing hotter by the minute. He shifted slightly, his legs rubbing against the shoulders they rested on, his arousal twitching against his stomach. 

Yan An was in heaven, the musky scent of his lover permeating his nostrils as he tongued his hole, feeling it slowly relax and accept it's entry. He lapped at the hole slowly, his tongue swirling before digging back in and he shuddered at the low gasp it elicited. He was growing impatient, his cock pressed flush against his thigh, trapped beneath the denim of his jeans. He slid one hand down the bed, lightly palming himself through the fabric and he involuntarily let out a moan into the puckered hole. 

He could feel the other tense up, his body reacting to the vibrations of his lips and tongue and he squeezed himself roughly, a louder moan breaking free from his lips. He had to pull away, his hands making quick work of his button and zipper; his body shifting off of the bed to discard the unwanted garment and he settled back onto the bed between the elder's parted legs.

Hyo Jong was partially sitting up now, resting on one elbow as he watched Yan An remove his pants, his eyes trailing down the long, hairless legs. He had felt the other's ministrations stop abruptly and he had grown concerned, but he was pleased to find the other was merely getting too big for his britches. He could see the outline of his cock beneath the loose fabric of his boxer shorts; his erection apparent and twitching from the way it was being stared at. 

“I can help you with th-...” He started, his words cutting off as he felt the larger male cover him with his body, his back lowering onto the bed. He groaned as he felt the clothed erection rub against his own, his hands grasping at the arms next to his head. He hissed and moaned, the friction intense, but not enough. “An...” He whispered, his breath catching in his throat and he squeezed the others arm, his nails biting into his skin and he swallowed as the younger turned his eyes on his own. “An.. I want you...” He groaned, feeling the teasing sway of the other's hips, his eyes falling shut as he waited for a reply.

“What do you want from me, baby?”

He groaned again. Yan An knew damn well what he wanted, but he wanted to hear him say it, and sometimes he hated him for playing these games. But right now, he loved him. He loved him so much that it hurt and he shook away any hesitation that he had, his pink lips parting to give his request.

“Inside.. I want you inside me... Please.. An.. I need you..” 

The breathless plea was all Yan An needed to put him into motion, his lips crushing down against the older male's his tongue desperately seeking out the others, one hand in his hair; the other on his back, pulling him closer. He had been waiting so long for this, so painfully patiently that he nearly snapped just from hearing those words. He kissed Hyo Jong with a fervor he had never felt before, his tongue darting around the other's mouth, exploring every inch before he withdrew, breathless and content. 

“Are you sure.. that this is what you want?” He asked quietly, hoping that the other wouldn't have a last minute change of heart and the small smile that came was proof enough that this was happening. He stroked the back of Hyo Jongs head, his lips placing one last small kiss against the elder's and he replaced himself between the other's thighs. He rubbed them lovingly, his fingers caressing and massaging the tanned flesh and he stopped his movements, a sudden realization hitting him. “Jo-hyung... I don't have any-” His voice was distraught, though it trailed off when he saw the elder's hand disappear under a pillow just above his head and reappear with a condom and a small bottle of lube. “Jo-hyung...” He was amazed at the fact that the elder had prepared, though he was unable to contain his smile. 

Hyo Jong blushed, his hand moving quickly to shove the items towards the younger male, his eyes looking away as he saw the smile appear on his face. It was too cute; the way his eyes shrank into slits, the corners of his mouth upturned to create small dimples in his cheeks. He could hear the lid of the bottle pop open, the soft noise the bottle made is at was squeezed, and the slick movement of fingers rubbing together. His body tensed as he felt the cool touch against his hole, one slicked up finger tracing circles around it and he tried to relax as the other whispered words of encouragement and stroked his thigh lovingly. He hissed as he felt the digit push past his rim, the stretch burning and feeling unfamiliar. He squirmed at the feeling, his body instinctively wanting to escape from it and he felt a firm grip on his hip, pinning him in place.

“You're okay, just relax.” His voice was soothing as Yan An pushed the digit deeper, his finger sinking to the second knuckle. He could feel the muscles clenching around him almost painfully and he kneaded the hip with his free hand, trying to coax the elder into relaxing. His finger was trapped inside, stilled and hot, his lips puckered in a slight pout. He wanted his lover to enjoy this experience, but it was hard for either of them to enjoy it if he couldn't relax. He sighed lowly, his tongue snaking out to lick at his lips in frustration, his patience wearing thin and he dragged his fingers across the smooth stomach to the straining erection that lie on the elder's stomach. He wrapped his fingers around the head, his thumb stroking across the slit and smearing precum across it. He could hear the gasp clearly, his hand dragging down the length, his pout shifting into a smile as he felt the elder relax around the digit that was buried inside of him.

“Good boy..” He murmured, withdrawing the finger almost completely before pushing it back inside, slowly finding a rhythm that he matched with the hand that was stroking the twitching arousal. He carefully pulled the finger free, adding a second and he felt the other tense again, his voice and hand on his cock coaxing him into relaxing again; the stretch a bit more noticeable this time. He pushed them in slowly, withdrawing and re-entering a few times before he curled them inside, aiming for a small bundle of nerves. He smirked to himself as he found it, a long drawn out whimper coming from the elder as he pressed the pads of his fingers into his prostate. He uncurled and curled his fingers again, his ears tingling from the sweet sounds that fell from the elder's parted lips, his own arousal straining in his boxers shorts. He was having a hard time controlling himself at this point, his fingers scissoring and stretching the other, a third added only when he was certain he could handle it and he felt the walls loosen significantly around them. 

“An... I need you.” Came the breathless plea, his eyes trained on the younger male as he wriggled his hips and begged. He watched as the other's features shifted, the controlled strain giving way to relief and lust as he withdrew his digits and stripped away the remainder of his clothing before quickly tearing open the condom packet. He watched as he carefully rolled it onto his needy cock, and he re-opened the bottle of lube. He watched as he squirted a liberal amount into his hand, a low moan rumbling in his throat as he stroked himself a few times, making sure to thoroughly coat himself with the lube. His eyes were half lidded as he positioned himself between the elders thighs, one hand moving to hook a leg around his hip, before grasping the base of his cock and easing forward. He could feel the loosened hole spread for him, the heat nearly too much as he sank inside, his head falling back to let out a low moan. 

It had been such a long time since he had been inside anyone, the familiar pulse of the slick walls engulfing him as he inched into the heat. He dropped his chin, his eyes transfixed on the elder's face, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth hanging open in a silent gasp. He lowered his body, hovering just inches over the smaller male and he let out a small chuckle, his eyes watching as the other's slowly opened to stare at him in awe. 

It burned, but it didn't hurt, and Hyo Jong was amazed at how good it felt. He was full, but content, his heart swelling with love as he fully accepted Yan An for the first time. He wondered why it had taken him so long to do so, the feeling of finally becoming one with his beloved overwhelming, but in a good way. He recalled every moment that they spent together, he recalled the way that they grew and their youth coming to an end, becoming adults and showering each other with their love. It was almost enough to make him cry, almost. 

“Hi...” It was a simple word, but it was full of love and affection. Yan An couldn't help but smile at Hyo Jong, his heart about to burst as he watched the long eyelashes flutter, heard the soft breath and finally the low voice that repeated the word. “Does it feel okay?” He asked, concerned for the comfort of his lover, his own need coming second. He smile and pressed his lips to the elder's forehead, the slight nod he received in response enough to convince him and he slowly pulled his hips back before rocking forward again. He could hear the sound Hyo Jong made, the smile never leaving his lips and he dropped his forehead against the elder's his eyes watching him as he moved again. He loved watching his facial expressions, they way his eyes opened and closed, the way his lips parted and his tongue peeked out from between them. He loved the way his cheeks were flushed pink and the way his throat bobbed when he tried to swallow down a moan.

“You can move faster...” He whispered, his voice barely audible and he bit back a moan as he felt the younger increase his speed almost immediately. His hands were clutching at his back, his fingers digging into his skin and he threw his other leg over the younger's hip, a large hand moving to hold it in place as he thrust into him roughly. He nearly screamed as he felt the angle change, the same small bundle of nerves on fire as the head of Yan An's cock pressed into it. 

He could tell by the way Hyo Jong gasped, the way his body clenched, and the way his eyes rolled back into his head that he had found his prostate. He withdrew himself and slammed back into him, harder than before and he nearly went deaf from the volume of the high pitched scream that fell from the elder's lips. He smiled to himself, his hips pulling back and thrusting forward again, pulling another scream from his lover and he dropped his lips to meet the other's. He slowed his pace, teasingly pulling out completely before pushing only the head inside a few times and he let his tongue dance with the other's, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“You brat...” Hyo Jong's voice was ragged, his legs wrapping around the younger's waist tightly, not allowing him to pull out. He felt him try, but to no avail, the elder's calf muscles not to be trifled with. He smirked himself, enjoying a short lived a triumph of his own and he hissed as he felt the younger twist his hips in a way that sent him reeling. Despite being unable to withdraw himself, Yan An was still able to rotate his hips slightly and he did just that, forcing the head of his cock into that one sweet spot; drawing needy moans from the elder. He growled low in his throat, his legs loosening their grip and he moaned as he felt the movement resume, though it was quicker and more violent than before. He didn't mind it though, the assault on his prostate driving him mad and he felt a familiar heat pooling in his stomach, yet it was more intense than he had ever felt before. “An...” He mewled, his voice nearly spent as he dug his nails into his lover's back, his field of vision going hazy as he took the other willingly into his body with every thrust. 

“Jo-hyung.. Jo-hyung..” The pet name fell from Yan An's lips repeatedly, his eyes never leaving the face of his beloved, one hand slipping behind his head to cradle it as he lowered his lips to cover the others. He breathed through his nose, not wanting to break the kiss, his tongue slowly drawing lines across the elder's lower lip and he dipped it inside. He rubbed the tip of his tongue against Hyo Jong's, his hips still moving at a furious pace, sweat glistening on his skin as he panted into the elder's mouth, his insides clenching as he neared his release. “Jo-hyung.. I love you.” He groaned and grasped at his lover, his fingers tangling in his hair and stroking his cheek as he felt himself break, a white haze clouding his vision as he came; his hips stuttering and a hot stream of come spilling into the condom.

“An...” He felt himself nearing his own climax, his body on fire and he felt a heat tear through him like he had never felt before as the words met his ears. “An... I love y-Ahhhnnnn.” He couldn't form a complete sentence, his orgasm ripping through his body, a high pitched moan pouring from his lips. White ropes of come shot from his neglected cock, spraying both of the stomachs and chests. He jerked as he felt the younger male continue to move, riding out his orgasm though he could tell the other was becoming over stimulated, the low groans almost pained. He slowly let his arms fall at his sides, releasing the younger male and he breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling as his head lulled back. “That was amazing...” He panted, feeling the other collapse on top of him, a soft “Oof.” escaping his lips, followed by a breathless apology from the other.

Yan An was spent, his body weak and slick with sweat, his hair matted to his forehead, his chest and stomach coated with come, but he didn't care. He had finally made love to Hyo Jong, after two years of waiting and it was one of the most fulfilling experiences of his life. He wanted to hold him, to tell him that he loved him again, but he had no energy and he just lie there like a dead man, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He finally was able to move again after a few minutes, his hips withdrawing and he rolled onto his back, lying beside his lover breathlessly. “Yeah, it was..”

“Oi! Yan An, Hyo Jong, everything alright in there?” Hwi Taek's voice broke through the silence, Yan An's eyes flitting to the door and he groaned, the dazed look on Hyo Jong's face causing him to smile before he replied. 

“Yeah, everything is fine. Hyo Jong fell asleep, I'm just watching over him for a bit. No worries.” He called, sighing as heard the muffled reply and the footsteps trailing away from the door. “I guess they're back, which means it's going to be hard to get out there to clean up.” He glanced around the room, spotting a bath towel in the corner and he rolled off of the bed, padding across the room to collect it, tossing the used condom in the trash can as he made his way back to the bed. He gently wiped down the elder first, then cleaned off his own body, discarding the towel on the floor and he crawled back into the bed, tugging at the blankets and pulling them over the two of them. “Merry Christmas, Jo-hyung.” He mumbled, wrapping himself around the elder's body and pulling him close, his nose nuzzling the back of his neck as he closed him eyes. 

“Merry Christmas, An..” Came the sleepy reply, the two boys finally losing themselves to darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short and to the point, it got away from me, as do all of my fics. There is so much fluff here, omfg, help. Also, panic attacks are a terrible fucking thing, I wrote this knowing first hand how debilitating and mortifying they can be; and it's always great to have someone to ease you through them. GOOD JOB YAN AN! I also thought that Jo-hyung was a cute nickname, sue me.. 
> 
> PleasedonthatemeformakingHyojongacrybabysub. >_>;


End file.
